A look at the past
by s
Summary: Hermione gets a letter from someone and it asks her to go to diagon alley , except there is no signature. Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

_ _

_ _

# A look at the Past

**_ _**

**_**Chapter 1**_**

**_ _**

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

Hello every1!This is my 1st fic.Please tell me if it's good or not.

R for language and sexual content (but not in this chapter);)

DC: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.Joey belongs to me

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_ _

_ _

_I'm glad I got away_, thought 25 year old Hermione Granger._What a bitch Joey was yesterday._She stood up dusting off her chaps that she wore while riding her motorcycle.She hopped on her bike and strode off into the distance.Her two long braids danced behind her as she rode around the little town of Viean.She came to a sudden stop.2 owls fluttered next to her.The bigger snowy white one dropped a package to the floor.The small brown one dropped a letter on top of the package.On the envelope of the letter was _Hermione_."What the fuck is this?" she muttered to herself.She carefully picked up the letter and opened it.It read the following words:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please meet me at Diagon Alley on the 31st of December._

_ _

There was no closing signature._Who was this from_? Hermione thought._Should I go or stay?Will Mr. Wallace let me off for a month?_She reached for the package when the sound a horse's feet were heard.Hermione turned her head.A horse was galloping toward her.

"What the-"The horse was two feet away from her now.It stopped next to her.Someone jumped off.

"Joey!" Hermione exclaimed.Joey Fleecier was Hermione's ex-boyfriend."What do you want?"

"I have something to tell you Hermione…I'm not who you think I am.I am a wizard," Joey said looking ashamed.Hermione was astonished."You don't believe in magic, do you?" Joey asked.

"I do.I'm a witch."Joey's mouth fell open.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What is that?" he asked pointing to the package on the floor.

"I haven't opened it."_What am I doing?Why does Joey have to know about this?_ Hermione thought."Well Joey, I have to go."Hermione picked up the package and rode away.

"Wait!" Joey called."You forgot this!" he yelled holding up a folded piece of paper."Oh well."He stuffed it in his jacket pocket.He climbed back on his horse and walked in the opposite direction.

When Hermione got to her small house she opened the package.Inside were a picture and a stack of letters.Hermione picked up the picture.It was a picture of her, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.She smiled not realizing who had sent it, but there were only two answers.Harry or Ron.She picked up the stack of letters.The words were in neat writing.She read the 1st letter.It was signed, 'Hermione Granger'.She smiled as she read the letters.Tears streamed down her eyes.She put her hand in her pocket feeling around for the letter.Not in the right pocket.Neither the left._Where is that damn letter?_ She asked herself.She looked in the saddlebag on her bike, but it was not there.Then it hit her.Joey had the letter.Or else it was still on the road.Hermione ran down the street to where Joey worked.Thankfully he was there.She rushed through the little camera shop bumping into the customers.She slammed her hands on the glass counter in front of Joey.

"Where is it?" she threatened. 

"What?" Joey asked puzzled.

"You know!Give it to me!"

"I have nothing of yours!" he denied.She knew he was lying.

"Give it to me!" she demanded.

"I don't have anything!"

"Want me to sing for you?You know that song from ABBA?_Gimmie gimmie gimmie my letter back because it is mine_!"

"I have nothing of yours!" he yelled at her.

"YES YOU DO!!"By this the store was empty.

"NO I DON'T!"

"What is going on here?" came the sly voice of Mr. Dayo the owner of the shop.

"He's got my letter!" Hermione said.

"No!"

"He's denying it!"

"Ms. Granger!Mr. Fleecier!Calm down you two.Mr. Fleecier do you have something of Ms. Granger's?"

"No!Why would I steal something of hers?"

"Because you're a lazy, self-centered, son-of-a-" Hermione started.

"Ms. Granger what was it that you are looking for?"

"A letter.I had it in the fields when he came along."

"Fine!Take your stupid letter!" Joey said throwing her tiny ripped up pieces."I already read it and tore it to shreads," he snarled.

"You are the lowest living thing on earth, you mother-"

"Mother what?"

"Fucker! Mother Fucker!"Hermione stormed out of the shop making the little bell on the door fall and make a loud noise."Ass," Hermione muttered.She walked back to her house.She sat at the table where the letter and picture lay.She picked up the picture and smiled at it."I'll go," she decided."I think it was sometime at the end of December."

************************************************************************

As I said this is my first fic.Tell me if it is good or what I should do to make it better.Another thing to: If you think that Hermione is a complete OOC (I don't know what that means yet) I don't give a damn because this is fan fiction and she can be however she wants in this!I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.

_ _


	2. Default Chapter

# A look at the past

**_**Chapter 2**_**

**_ _**

&^&^&^&^&

In this Chapter we will find out why Hermione has totally changed.She will also go to Diagon Alley.

"R" for language and sexual content.

DC: HP belongs to JKR

&^&^&^&^&

Hermione woke up with her cat hissing at the door.

"Shut-up Crookshanks," Hermione groaned.Hermione opened the door."See nothing!" she said pointing around.He ran out to the front door.Hermione groaned again."What do you want you stupid cat?"Hermione opened the front door.

"Hermione!" someone said.She jumped.Out of the door stood Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed.

"So you got the letter, I see."He walked in like it was his house."Small place you got here."

"Did you send the letter?"

"No.But I know who did."

"Who?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Can't tell.Hurry up and get dressed."Hermione was only in a long t-shirt.

"Why are you here?"

"Came to get you."

"Why?I've totally abandoned magic."

"Why?Was it me?Harry?Ron?"

"Since when are you on first name terms?"Draco laughed.

"Tell me why, Hermione?That's all."

"Why you want to know?"

"Yes.Why."

"I abandoned magic because, I couldn't take it," Hermione said.

"Take what?" Draco asked.

"Everything.I couldn't take Harry and Ron anymore.I couldn't take everyone laughing at me in the hallways.I couldn't take Snape sneering at me every chance he got.I couldn't take anything Draco.Someone was always talking shit about me.I needed that to stop.So I figures the only way to stop it, was to snap my wand and forget about everything in London," Hermione blurted out.

"So you moved here to Texas, and became, Miss Cuss a lot.You just called someone something yesterday that I thought I would never here you say.You got mad at Ron for telling me to fuck off in our fourth year.Why did you all of a sodden change this much?" Draco asked.

"Because I couldn't take it!'Hey Hermione are you a girl?' or 'Hermione will you ever stop being the teachers' pet?'It just got me so fucking mad!I wanted to stop all connections to the Wizarding world.I know that was a dumb reason but if you were me you would know why I did it."

"Well, now I know.So go get dressed.We have a busy schedule!" Draco said clapping his hands together.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Everywhere," Draco said.Hermione was confused (A/N: I'm sure you are too).Hermione pulled on some clothes in her room.When she came out Draco was petting Crookshanks.

"So now what?" Hermione asked.

"Floo Powder," Draco said.He pulled out something from his pocket.

"No.I'm riding my bike," Hermione declared.

"You've shore changed," Draco said.

"So I can?"Hermione didn't wait for his answer.She walked out the door and slipped on her helmet.She was two blocks away from her house when she suddenly remembered something."Damnit!" she yelled.She turned her bike around and started back to her house.Draco was still there.Hermione jumped off and ran inside."Where are you going?"Draco laughed.

"I was wondering how far you would get.And that's what I'm thinking now.You live here in the United States.Diagon Alley is in Great Britain.So you want to bring it, am I correct?"Hermione nodded."We'll ship it!" he said.

"NO!I'm not shipping my bike!"

@#@#

"By my beautiful bike," Hermione said to her black motorcycle."I'll miss you!"She waved to it."I can't believe that I let you do that."

*%*%*%*%

"OkHere we are.Diagon Alley."Hermione stepped in the small street.It was just as she remembered.Kids were gazing in to the window looking at the different types of brooms."You like it?"

"When is my bike going to be back?" Hermione asked Draco changing the subject.

"In a few days," he said.

"Hermione," someone said.She turned behind her was…

*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^

I did a cliffhanger!Oh my god!


End file.
